Next
by meliikasa
Summary: Izuku regarde de loin son ami d'enfance et réalise certaines choses. Crackfic, KiriBaku, IzuOcha. Aussi posté sur wattpad et ao3.


Izuku regardait son ami d'enfance s'entraîner au loin.

Kacchan était franchement le meilleur. Le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le plus charismatique-après All Might. Bon sang.

Il préférait l'admirer de loin, puisque sa simple présence semblait l'irriter.

Au moins, il n'était pas seul. Eijiro passait son temps avec lui. Lui aussi c'était un mec bien. Il aurait bien voulu être pote avec lui aussi...

"DEKU T'AS FINI DE ME FIXER ESPECE DE STALKER?"

Aïe.

Kacchan le fusillait du regard, faisant retentir des explosions au creux de sa main.

"Je pensais juste que tu avais l'air formidable Kacchan!"

"Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ce que tu penses?"

Izuku sentait bien qu'il n'était moins énervé que précédemment et sourit.

Eijiro choisit ce moment pour sortir de nulle part et poser un bras autour de ses épaules, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Allons Blasty fous-lui la paix!"

"Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'être aussi familier Kirishima, grogna le blond, sans faire le moindre geste pour se dégager de son emprise."

Izuku avait toujours été impressionné -et honnêtement un peu jaloux-de la proximité entre les deux. Ils semblaient naturellement avoir une bonne alchimie. Kacchan semblait l'avoir complètement oublié et toute son attention était centrée sur le rouge.

Ses yeux n'avaient aucune trace d'agacement, en fait ils semblaient presque...tendre? Voir Kacchan poser un tel regard sur quelqu'un était tellement étrange. Izuku se sentait même de trop.

« VA VOIR TA MEUF ANTI-GRAVITE DEKU DE MERDE !"

* * *

La deuxième fois fut largement moins ambiguë. Ils étaient dans le car, en route pour l'USJ. Denki et Mina venaient d'entraîner la classe à brailler à tue-tête des chansons pop, pendant que Yuuga lui expliquait pourquoi ses cheveux brillaient autant, Koji parlait avec son lapin, Shoto piquait un somme sur l'épaule d'un Tenya plongé dans un livre.

Et juste derrière Izuku, Kacchan avec Eijiro. Au début du trajet, ils se disputaient pour savoir qui entre All Might et Crimson Riot était le plus viril, puis il les avait surpris à regarder des vidéos sur youtube, leurs têtes limite collées l'une à l'autre.

Il les entendait chuchoter mais sans réussir à pouvoir suivre leur conversation. Autant laisser tomber. Son attention se dirigea vers Ochako à l'avant du bus aux côtés d'Asui, juste derrière Aizawa.

Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle agissait étrangement envers lui ces derniers temps. Elle ne le regardait plus comme avant et ça le rendait triste. Sa gaieté habituelle lui manquait -c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle.

Elle se tourna soudain vers lui et il fit mine de regarder derrière lui pour éviter le contact visuel(mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait?). Et il fit face à une scène pour le moins surprenante.

Kacchan et Eijiro s'étaient endormis, têtes l'un sur l'autre. Izuku manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il constata que l'un des mains de son ami d'enfance était posée sur celle de l'autre.

"Que se passe t-il mon ami?"

"r-regarde Kacchan"

Pendant que le blond prêtait attention au duo, il sortit son carnet et chercha sa page sur Kacchan. Une fois trouvée, il ajouta en grosses lettres en bas de la page.

_Très proche d'Eijiro Kirishima. Sentiments amoureux probables?_

* * *

Même des semaines après, Izuku était toujours sous le choc. Kacchan n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et même pour lui, parler d'amour semblait un poil...absurde. Mais seulement parce que c'était Kacchan.

Et aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'Eijiro pensait. C'était un garçon amical mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu exprimer le moindre intérêt envers qui que ce soit. Peut être qu'il ne voyait Kacchan que comme un ami.

Et cela voudrait dire que Kacchan aurait leur coeur brisé- enfin s'il avait vu juste.

"Tu marmonnes Izuku, tout va bien?"

La voix de Shoto le ramena à la réalité. C'était la pause déjeuner et tout leur groupe était assis à la cafétéria-minus Ochako, repensa t-il avec dépit.

"Ah euh juste il y a un truc qui me perturbe c'est tout."

Tenya agita une main devant son visage. "C'est par rapport à Ochako? Vous vous êtes disputés?"

Aïe. Au moins il n'avait pas à parler de Kacchan.

"Non mais je sens qu'elle m'évite. Et je sais pas pourquoi." Il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler le chagrin dans son ton et fit mine de prendre une cuillerée de soupe.

Shoto dit de son ton détaché:

"Tu devrais lui parler."

Il n'eut le temps d'acquiescer qu'une voix familière l'interpella:

"Izuku je peux te parler?"

Eijiro Kirishima se tenait derrière lui, et était seul-chose rare. Il se leva et lui sourit: "Bien sûr!"

Les deux trouvèrent un coin tranquille derrière le gymnase.

"Alors?"

"Bon voilà, c'est à propos de Katsuki" il fit une pause" je crois que je suis amoureux de lui!"

Ah.

Ah. Ok.

Bonne nouvelle pour Kacchan!

"C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un dire ça de lui" Izuku commenta, "mais je suis content pour toi. Depuis quand?"

"Je sais pas, mais genre on mangeait ensemble sur le toit de l'école et euh on discutait et à un moment, son visage était proche du mien et je me suis rendu compte que je voulais l'embrasser!"

Il rougissait alors qu'il s'expliquait et le vert se demanda dans quel état devait être Kacchan en ce moment.

"Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite?"

"Il s'est reculé et j'étais si déçu que j'ai pris la fuite pour te trouver. Je sais, pas très viril. Izuku, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il m'aime pas vrai?"

Pas du tout. Il se trompait. Mais il ne pouvait le lui dire ainsi.

"Je ne sais pas mais il t'apprécie plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans notre classe...même moi." Les derniers mots étaient sortis avec nostalgie.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça d'ailleurs. J'aime pas le voir te traiter ainsi tu sais" commenta Eijirou, et Izuku eut une bouffée d'admiration pour le garçon. Il savait qu'il avait voulu convaincre All Might d'arrêter son affrontement avec Kacchan au début de l'année.

D'un autre côté...

"C'est gentil mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est entre lui et moi."

Hochant la tête, le rouge sourit légèrement:

"Merci de m'avoir écouté. Je lui dirai le moment venu!"

Izuku le regarda s'éloigner, un poids en moins sur l'estomac.

Il devrait sans doute faire la même chose avec Ochako.

* * *

Déambulant dans le couloir, seviette sur l'épaule, il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains en sifflotant. Ochako avait accepté de le voir samedi matin pour discuter.

Rien que tous les deux...

"DEKU!"

Il sursauta à l'apparition soudaine de Kacchan de l'autre côté du couloir. Il s'avançait d'un pas rageur en sa direction; qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire?

"Tout va bien Kacchan?"

Ce dernier l'agrippa par le col:

"Faut qu'on parle."

Izuku déglutit. Il ne tenait pas tant que ça à se battre encore contre lui-et à se faire encore punir pour une bonne semaine.

"C'est à propos de Kirishima. Je l'aime."

Izuku feignit la surprise. "C'est génial Kacchan! Je suis content pour toi-"

"-et je vais pas te laisser me le prendre, Deku."

"Quoi?"

Katsuki mit ses mains dans ses poches et fixa obstinément le ciel. "Ce midi...j'ai voulu l'embrasser et il a pris la fuite. Quand j'ai essayé de le retrouver, il était avec toi, tout sourire. Putain."

Quel étrange malentendu. "Kacchan tu te trompes, il me demandait juste quelque chose. Il ne m'intéresse pas, je te le jure!"

Izuku sentit son regard sur lui. L'incertitude était un sentiment étrange sur son ami d'enfance. "Vraiment? Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a demandé alors. Stupide Deku."

"Je ne peux pas. Parle-lui, il te le dira lui-même."

Mais Kacchan s'éloignait déjà et Izuku se sentit plus détendu. Au moins il avait pu faire quelque chose pour son ami d'enfance.

* * *

Le lundi, Izuku riait avec son groupe d'amis lorsqu'un certain blond fit une entrée fracassante en classe, main dans la main avec un Eijirou encore plus joyeux que d'ordinaire.

"Ecoutez-moi bande de ratés! Moi le futur numéro un, sors avec Kirishima Eijiro, le plus viril de cette foutue classe! Et allez vous faire voir si ça vous casse les couilles!"

La classe explosa alors en cris de joie, et alors que tout le monde se précipitait vers le nouveau couple, Izuku lança un regard à Ochako, qui le lui retourna en rosissant.

Bientôt, ce serait leur tour.


End file.
